


Just a Little Pleasure

by ShallowGenePool



Series: Just a Little Chaos [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Sequel, Oral Sex, Wordy Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: Loki looks so perfect to him, with those artfully mussed curls framing a face he knows as well as his own these days. Those soulful eyes seem to be taking every aspect of Steve in, as if he were the only thing in existence and it makes the blood in his ears thud louder, leaving Steve feeling breathless for the first time in seventy years.





	Just a Little Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizphills500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/gifts).



> So, I did promise a one shot for Just a Little Chaos and here it is.
> 
> This is for the Fandom Wife, a belated birthday present and also because she deserves some porn in her life. Hope you enjoy, Liz.
> 
> Apologises for not updating Oddity in a while, the muse decided to inspire me in three other fics, though none are near completion :(
> 
> I will update it soon.
> 
> Ta.

**Just a Little Pleasure**

 

It's been some time since he's had a dream like this. Of course he's still having normal run-of-the-mill ones. But that ones that cause his heart to thump as fast as a hummingbird's wing, to make his blood sing and his dick to ache have been few and far between since the end of Wanda's meddling and Steve would be a liar if he were to deny that he's missed them.

The air itself feels like it's charged with static and his blood thumps loudly in his ears as he takes in the wondrous sight in front of him and Steve feels a tightening in his groin from just the man's look.

 _Loki._ Steve thinks with a groan.

Laying there, naked as a jay, laid out for Steve's viewing pleasure. He moves forward to close the gap between them and the room seems to change about him, startling him slightly as he reaches out with covetous hands and it causes Steve to blink for a moment.

_Definitely a dream then._

He takes hold of Loki's hips, surging forward until their lips meet, almost tenderly, then allows himself to be turned, onto his back, positions reversed. Steve lays there, his mouth slightly parted and his cheeks flushed as he takes in the man that holds his heart so tightly. Loki looks so perfect to him, with those artfully mussed curls framing a face he knows as well as his own these days. Those soulful eyes seem to be taking every aspect of Steve in, as if he were the only thing in existence and it makes the blood in his ears thud louder, leaving Steve feeling breathless for the first time in seventy years.

_Oh God._

The smouldering look he's given feels like a brand to his skin and Loki's already deep green eyes darken further, his gaze so intent that it's like he can see right to Steve's core. Steve's back arches as Loki presses forward, as he tries to make as much skin on skin contact as possible and a wounded noise escapes his throat.

"Nggh." Steve groans lightly.

"Steven. Oh my darling Steven." Loki mutters as he peppers Steve's throat with open-mouthed kisses.

"Oh God." Steve groans out, feeling somewhat breathless. "Loki.."

"Steven." Loki hisses into Steve's ear as he bites down gently upon the delicate skin of the lobe.

He can't help the shiver that runs through him as Loki's hands roam possessively over his body, with Loki's lips and teeth worrying at Steve's over-sensitised skin, knowing exactly how to turn Steve into a large puddle of lust.

"Steven." Loki states, though his voice sounds a little off compared to his actions and Steve furrows his brow as cranes his neck a little to look at the man that holds his heart, the man locking eyes with him as he places reverent kisses upon Steve's chest.

"Wa?" Steve asks, as Loki's fingers trail down Steve's chest, tracing his abdominals.

"Wake up my darling." Again his voice sounds at odds with his actions as he mouths a little lower.

"I- _Oh!_ " He groans and arches again at the man's action. "So good."

"Steven."

This time it jerks Steve out from under the wonderful haze of the dream and it takes a long moment for him to blink the sleep from his eyes. The room around him seems all too bright and sharp after the fog of his imagination. Though it becomes more familiar, he still blinks a few more times to shake the last of his disorientation as he takes stock of his surroundings. His eyes focus quickly, taking in his lover, sat there, looking at Steve a little wide-eyed, his hand resting gently on Steve's sleep pant-clad knee.

"Loki?" His voice sounds scratchy to his own ears and Loki's hand moves from Steve's knee and he moves forward, up the bed, so that his face is _oh so close_ to Steve's as he cups his jaw.

"Are you well my darling?" Loki asks, his voice sounding somewhat concerned. "It took a while to wake you."

Steve nibbles at his own bottom lip at the lingering memory of the dream and he feels a blush wanting to burn itself from the tips of his ears to his collarbone before he allows himself a little smile, one that Loki returns readily enough.

"I- Yeah. Just a dream. It wasn't anything bad." Steve mutters. "It was.. good."

"Hmm? Good?" Loki asks gently, before a light appears in those eyes and a small smirk appears on his lips. "Oh.. _Good_."

At the insinuation Loki has built into that last word, the blush Steve's been fighting breaks out and swiftly covers his ears, cheekbones and shoulders is a warm, rosy hue and he ducks his head a little in embarrassment.

"Oh no, Steven. We cannot have that." Loki states in a slightly chiding tone and chucks Steve under the chin so he's forced to make eye contact.

Before Steve has a chance to try and overthink things and talk himself out of it, he reaches out, his hand tangling at the short curls at the nape of the man's neck and tugging him forward those last few inches to press their lips together gently. It appears that's all the encouragement Loki needs as he moves so that his weight rests upon Steve's legs and his arms loop around Steve's shoulders. It startles Steve a little and his mouth opens automatically as Loki's tongue swipes gently across his bottom lip, all but silencing the small whimper that tries to escape from Steve.

They kiss somewhat lazily for a few moments, hands roaming a little, before Loki pushes Steve gently backwards and he goes willingly. Of all the time they spend together, making out with his best guy like a couple of teenagers is always fantastic Steve thinks a little muzzily, as he feels one of Loki's hands move to the waistband of his sleep pants, before dipping inside the fabric to grab a handful of Steve's ass and giving it a squeeze.

"Mmm. Loki." Steve groans, thrusting forward and pulling Loki down to capture his mouth in a tongue-laden kiss.

He feels Loki's length, hard against his hip, as they rub against each other. There's no real hurry to their motions, a steady passion that Steve knows will only build as the night goes on and he hums contentedly into Loki's mouth as the man moves so that his body comes to rest completely atop of Steve. Steve lets his legs fall open and Loki wastes no time in resting himself between them, the light friction of before now a more purposeful rub against each other. The feel of the fabric between them becomes something of an annoyance and Steve makes a frustrated noise when he tries to get his hand into his lover's pants. Loki's lips leave his own for a moment and Steve makes another noise of discontent, only for Loki to make a vague gesture with his hand and for Steve to feel the sensation of them being skin-on-skin.

"Uh.. Yeah. Thanks Lo'. Perfect." Steve praises as he takes them both in hand and gives a few meaningful pulls.

This time it's Loki that moans lowly, though it becomes mostly muffled by Steve's mouth as he kisses his lover none too gently, tongue dipping into Loki's mouth almost in time with the determined jerks of his wrist. Loki breaks the kiss and Steve opens his eyes in silent question, only for Loki to kiss him softly, almost reverently, the intensity he sees in Loki's hooded gaze causes a cool shiver to make its way down Steve's spine and the mischievous upturn of his lover's mouth softens to a lazy smirk.

"I want to taste you." Loki states in a deeper register than Steve's used to.

_Oh boy._

"I-" Steve startles.

It's not as if they haven't been fooling around some, far from it. Their first night together a testament to that. It's just that they have been taking things slowly, not wanting to rush anything now that they have one another. Kissing, making out, frottage.. Steve fights to keep the smirk off of his face thinking of that word. And hand jobs. Well, Steve's more than confident he knows the surest way to have Loki groaning Steve's name as he works Loki over with his hand, his spend painting either one or both of them as he comes. They just haven't managed to go further than that.

"You sure?" Steve asks, his voice sounding a little small.

This would be a big step for both of them. Steve's sure as heck never done anything like this before. Before the war no one looked at him twice and afterwards it was him avoiding people trying to get into Captain America's pants, as no one could see _Steve_.

_Until Loki._

Loki, _his_ Loki, now looking a little less confident with each moment that passes. The studious sorcerer, dedicated to his craft. Always overlooked as the second, less favoured, less eligible son. Never considered as long as Thor was in the room.

 _Mine._ Steve thinks a little possessively.

Steve decides to take matters into his own hands and surges upwards, capturing Loki's lips with his own, feeling almost desperate to be as close to his lover as possible, small needy noises filling the air and Steve has no idea which of them they are coming from. As their kiss breaks apart again, Loki's lips attach themselves to the underside of Steve's jaw and not for the first time Steve wishes he were able to bruise for more than a few moments so he could see the bruise as Loki sucks none too gently and he feels the rasp of teeth nibbling at his throat as the man tries his best to mark up Steve's skin with hickeys.

"Mmm. Baby." Steve groans, his eyes falling shut and his head pushing into the pillow behind him as he arches back.

He feels his lover thrust gently against his upper thigh, a hand straying lower to rest in a territorial fashion upon Steve's pectoral, massaging it gently, before two of those skilled fingers of Loki's take his nipple and worry it into a peak.

_Gah!_

Loki kisses lower, to bite at and then place a soothing kiss to Steve's collarbone. Followed by a caressing lick and a gust of cool air over a nipple that has Steve's fingers tangling in Loki's hair and his dick thrusting upwards, making contact with Loki's firm stomach.

"Patience, my love." Loki says, before placing open-mouthed kisses down Steve's stomach, his hands now moving to hold Steve's hips.

His tongue dips into Steve's navel and it causes him to jerk a little.

Because.. _How the heck is something like that so.. sensitive?_

"Loki." Steve murmurs, his eyes taking in that inky mop of curls, as one of his hands moves to rest upon Loki's shoulder.

All thought is swiftly thrown from his mind and Steve bites down on his own bottom lip as he feels Loki's lips ghost over the tip of his cock. Loki looks up a moment later, making direct eye contact with Steve, his cheeks flushed and his lips redder than usual, slightly swollen from their kissing.

_Dear Lord he looks beautiful._

As that thought crosses Steve's mind, Loki gently blows some cool air over the tip and Steve's cock flexes in response, a fat pearl of pre-cum welling at his slit. Steve makes another small noise at the sensation before Loki's tongue flicks out, lapping it up in a broad sweep of his tongue. Steve feels the breath leave his lungs and his hand spasms in Loki's hair.

"Oh!"

It seems if anything to spur Loki on, as he places an open-mouthed kiss to the head of Steve's dick, before swirling his tongue and teasing the frenulum in such a way that it turns his brain into little more than silly putty. He can only watch as Loki takes him further into his mouth his cheeks hollowing out and those perfect pink lips of his stretching around Steve's girth as he slides further down.

He can't help the jerk of his hips or the broken jag of a cry, though Loki's hands are swift to still him and Steve's hand massages gently at the base of Loki's skull in lieu of an apology.

"So good, Loki.. S- So good." Steve states, like a prayer, his eyes never once leaving the sight in front of him, of Loki as he bobs his head, seemingly testing his limits.

_Oh geez._

It feels so good and Steve feels himself getting closer and he groans a little louder and tugs gently at Loki's curls to get his attention.

"Mm.. Close." Steve mutters, though Loki just seems to double his attention, Steve's spit-slicked cock disappearing in and out of that warm, wet mouth.

He pulls gently at Loki's hair again, as he doesn't want to the the only one getting off right now and after a few silent looks, Loki releases Steve's cock and Steve's pulling the man to him, kissing Loki almost frantically, a strange tang in his lover's mouth that can only be from Steve.

"Want you." Steve says, his hand moving lower and wrapping around Loki's length, gripping it firmly, before caressing it from base to tip, taking care to pay attention to the sensitive head.

He doesn't stop there as he moves so that Loki is beneath him, staring up at him with wide eyes as Steve mirrors Loki's actions from earlier. Taking one of Loki's nipples into his mouth, biting down gently on it and listening to a small sob come from Loki as he does so. He kisses down Loki's stomach, paying special attention to the shallow groove at the top of his lover's hip, sucking hard enough to leave a small bruise in his wake.

"Steven." Loki murmurs. "My Steven."

He says it so softly and with such feeling that Steve falters for a moment as he wraps his fist around the base of Loki's cock and leans forward to mouth gently at the head. He's unsure as to what he was expecting. For the most part, it tastes that any other part of Loki's skin that he's kissed, though as he sucks a little harder, he gets a taste of the fluid seeping gently from his lover, similar to his own and he feels a thrill go through him at making Loki get into such a state. He takes in more, until Loki's cock is almost to the back of his mouth and he makes a noise of contentment when Loki threads his fingers though Steve's hair.

The vibration seems to cause Loki to thrust up a little and Steve backs off a touch, not wanting to risk choking himself. With just the head in his mouth, Steve swirls his tongue experimentally, making Loki cry out, his fingers scrabbling to grip at Steve's shoulders.

Loki begins to move and Steve pulls off of Loki's cock, wondering if he's done something wrong. Loki pulls him upwards, kissing him deeply as their lips meet again, his hand between them leisurely jacking the both of them off with well-practised ease.

"God." Steve huffs out, feeling a little breathless.

"Lay on your side, my darling." Loki states, pushing Steve down on to the bed.

He does so, wondering for a moment what Loki has planned before his lover turns himself so that they are top-to-tail. He only gets a minute before Loki's hands are on him again and his mouth descends upon his length, taking half of Steve into his mouth and short-circuiting his brain.

_Ah!_

He recovers quickly enough and runs his hand up and down Loki's cock, _once_ , _twice_ , before guiding it into his mouth and suckling gently. His lover moans lowly and it causes a delicious vibration that seems to go right to Steve's toes and he echoes it with a groan of his own, creating some kind of feedback loop.

 _Nothing should feel this good._ Steve thinks in lust-fuelled fog as Loki takes him near to the hilt and he tries to take Loki in deeper, his hand massaging the rest of the man's heavy shaft, before gently tugging on his lover's balls.

Loki thrusts up at the sensation and this time pushes further into Steve's mouth, hitting the back of Steve's throat as he does so. Steve manages to take him in, his nose almost at the fine dark hair at the base of his lover's cock, his lover heavy in his mouth and he pulls back again to suck firmly at the head.

He watches his lover through heavy-lidded eyes, those perfect green eyes now just slivers as the man works Steve's manhood in and out of his mouth, his cheekbones even more prominent as he sucks Steve down again and again, causing his eyes to roll at the exquisite feeling. It seems to spur Steve on as he tries to give back as much as he's given and it's an embarrassingly short time before Steve feels his balls begin to pull upwards and the tightness in his groin increase, edging him ever closer to completion and he pulls off from his lover.

"Loki." Steve groans. "Baby, I'm close."

Loki's only response is to hold on to Steve's hips a little tighter and to suck somewhat harder, a low rumble in his throat.

_Ah shi-_

He gives a broken cry as his hips twitch forward and he coming and coming.

_Oh God!_

It's like the Fourth of July and fireworks going off behind his eyes as he pushes deep into Loki's mouth and he's lost in the sensation of his orgasm.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, before his hand wraps back around his lover and he guides Loki's cock back between his lips, making the man gasp a little around where he still nuzzles at Steve's spent dick. It's probably not the most skilled or graceful blow job, Steve will no doubt later decide, but what he's lacking in experience he more than makes up for in fervid enthusiasm. He soon has Loki groaning loudly, letting Steve's spent dick fall from his mouth as Steve applies a little more suction, running his thumb over the silky skin at the back of Loki's balls.

"Steven!" Loki cries out and it's all the warning Steve gets before Loki's cock begins to pulse and he feels the hot splash of Loki's spend hitting the back of his throat and he pulls off until all but the head is in his mouth.

It's an acquired taste to be sure and what he hasn't reflexively swallowed rests thick on his tongue. He swallows Loki's essence after a moment before cleaning the last of it that clings to his lover, then pulling off and resting his head on Loki's thigh, his breathing now a little laboured.

"I- Steven- That was-" Loki starts and stops, the Silvertongue himself floundering a little.

"Yeah." Steve says, catching his breath and turning to flop down on the bed next to Loki before turning towards him and gazing into his eyes. "It was."

 

**FIN.**


End file.
